The Day that Never Came
by littleemu6572
Summary: Ever wander how the guy at the bank keeps all your rupees? This is my explanation.


I woke up in a meadow that I couldn't see the end of. It was a beautiful place with lush grass and a Pixar sky- wait what is a Pixar… never mind, back to describing. In the center of the meadow was a tree so large, it looked to be to be older than Terminia itself. Surrounding the tree were five children; four of them were running around the tree, but the fifth child was sitting next to the tree with his knees clutched to his chest, rocking back and forth. Upon closer inspection, they were all wearing the same outfit, white shorts and shirts, but by far the strangest thing about them were their masks.

The first looked like something one would use in a voodoo ritual. The second like a charging metal bull, the third was like a giant fish ready to swallow you whole. The fourth looked like a pop-out bug, also ready to eat you, while the fifth was probably the most frightening of all. Not because of its appearance, but just the feeling it gave me.

The mask was shaped like a heart with multicolored spikes on the edge of the bottom half and two horns at the top and freakishly large, yellow eyes.

I walked up to the child wearing the voodoo mask and asked, "Where am I?"

The child just giggled and said, "You're right there, silly." I was about to reply when the child continued, "Now it's my turn to ask you something. Who are you?"

"Perry."

"That's not what I meant. _Who_ are you?"

"I'm a bank teller." I answered as honestly as I could.

The child sighed, "If you don't understand the question you don't have to answer." of course with the way he spoke he really did want an answer.

The child then ran away and the next came up, this one wearing the bull. So I spoke, "Who are you children?"

This one actually gave me an answer "We are the children of the moon." But it wasn't a very good one, then he continued, "What do you love most?"

"I don't know, my job, maybe." I replied earnestly

"You don't know?" he inquired (at least I think they were all boys)

"I've never really thought about it."

"Oh well." then he ran off. What strange children. I walked over to the child wearing the fish mask and when he started laughing at me I asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your hair looks weird." He replied, giggling all the while. When he finally got a hold on himself he asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to know where I am." I said hoping he would catch the hint.

"Are you sure? Because that doesn't seem like much fun." these children were just too creepy. Apparently I hesitated too long because he then sighed and shook his head "Maybe you'll know next time." Was there going to be a next time? I hoped not.

I sighed and went toward the bug "What am I doing here?" I asked when I was within hearing range.

"How should I know?" This child was considerably ruder than the others. Right after I thought such a thing, I realized why "You stole my question now I don't have anything to ask!" he pouted.

Apologizing, I made my way to the fifth kid. I really didn't want to, but figured I would be stuck here unless I did. Unlike the others, he didn't wait until I asked him something He just started saying, "What are you most afraid of?"

I gave it a few seconds thought before giving him my answer "Having to relive the same day over and over again, being the only one that remembers the unending cycle."

"I think that can be arranged." he whispered slowly, as if _I_ were the child. He then started to cackle menacingly.

I was about to make a run for it when everything went dark.

When I woke up this time, I was sitting in my regular position in my bank stall. No wonder I had such a nightmare, the position was highly uncomfortable! When my head stopped feeling so fuzzy, I noticed a kid staring at me. Unlike the children in my dream this boy was wearing green and had as very floppy hat.

"Hi can I make an account?" he requested after a moment.

"Of course just tell me your name and your good to go." I said plastering a grin on my face.

" It's Link."

"It's nice to meet you Link would you like to deposit your rupees?" I questioned happily. His rupees were safely locked away when he left and I sighed wondering how my mind could create such a dream, but it felt so real.

I decided not to dwell on it, doing that always seems to make people crazy.

* * *

**Hi thanks to anyone who read that. I would just love you comments.**


End file.
